Jeff Rolland
This page is a record of what I've done in POWER. It was mostly written in order to justify the sheer length of time I have spent playing it. I've invested the longest time on any game I've ever played in POWER. Including Discord, I have no doubt I have played for thousand(s) of hours. Just some of my highlights are here: * Becoming Democratic Party chairman and uniting the Democrats for one day * Getting Eris to rap and recording Thomas Drops A Phat Track Ft. 14 Years Of Autism * The chairman battle with Spencer Martin and Bernie Sanders * Banter with Harry, Jon, DPG, and Edriech as part of the #Influencers * Triggering Klang and getting disproportionate roasts from him * Basking in the presence of I.F. Stone while helping lead the Greens * Serving in the Anglo Cabinet during Heydrich's last term and becoming 'Acting President' briefly * Creating the Fuck Rumsod Party 2.0 with Peter Piper and running against FDR for Governor of California * Running France for a couple weeks * Infiltrating the GOP with Air Vice-Marshal and taking the game seriously for a bit * All sorts of Discord shenanigans, especially with Berry Strong, Tom Jason, John Kowalsky, DoublePlusGood, George Freedom, Sandra Colbert, Jerry van Derring, Pizo Cunningham, John Heydrich, and others * Doing my part for the FDR win in the FDR vs Pizo election * Playing Roblox with Harry, DPG, and Oats - especially the prison raid * Doing my part for the Domai win in the Domai vs Sandy election * Being the pariah of the Democrats through POWER III after defecting * Through sheer diplomacy, defeating the attempt to replace me as head of NAFTA with Sandy * Helping run the Conservatives under Marcus Aurelius for a few days and fighting the Enoch coup * Romancing Janet POWER I I joined POWER on 28 December 2016, after following the email from Rumsod launching the game. I recall having joined BLOC at some point earlier that year, and I happened to have been browsing the Spam folder on my email that day, before I made the worst mistake I had ever made. I joined under the name Jeff Rolland in the state of Nevada, which I knew nothing about, but was completely empty at that point. I decided to join the Democratic Party over the Republicans, feeling they were closer to my politics. Having never been on Discord before, I registered and joined the POWER discord where the first people I talked to were grid and sniper4625, aka Hubert H. Humphrey and Foreman Domai. As the first person to join in the state of Nevada, I decided to run for the first election that was up - which was the Senate 1 election. It took place on 30 December, and I defeated the Republican candidate, who was Kyle Jorgensen. Henceforth, I became part of the first contingent elected to the Senate in POWER. This coincided with the first Gubernatorial elections, where Lachlan Duggan was elected as the Democratic Governor of Nevada. Duggan and I remained close allies through January. I remained as Senator from Nevada until 23 January, when I lost the election to Smitty McSmitson of the GOP. I was re-elected as Senator on 27 January, however, and I continued in the role until I opted to take temporary retirement on 4 February. Among my election opponents during this time were Oswald Mosley and Marvin Shkreli. As a Senator, I was mostly a dutiful follower of the party's wishes. I voted for the bills I was whipped on, including all major AMSOC legislation, and I AA'd where asked during election cycles. I authored a bill to ban the death penalty, that failed, and I also helped write a bill that aimed to repeal the repeal of the Civil Rights Acts, which was undertaken by George Wallace. In mid-January, I volunteered to take on a role in the Democratic Party hierarchy, and was chosen as a co-Deputy Regional Chair for the West/Southwest region, as a subordinate to Chaka Khan. This role was undertaken alongside George Freedom and Spencer Martin. Each of us had a focus on two different states, mine being Nevada and New Mexico. After opting for early retirement, I quit this role. I took a hiatus through February in order to try and start focusing on exams. I dropped in every so often, including for a couple "cavalry charges" as Chaka described them, in other words dropping a few AA bombs in close elections. I returned the day after the Dick Henry Coup and after the Fuck Rumsod Party had been formed, as Lachlan Duggan announced he was retiring from an unbroken streak as Governor of Nevada. I was elected Governor on 22 February, defeating Republican candidate Big Joe. In the next election, I defeated Oswald Mosley, who had formerly contested by Senate seat. On 4 March, Bernie Sanders was elected as Democratic Party chairman over Foreman Domai. His election had come in response to Domai setting party fees at 99% in order to try and kill the game, which Rumsod had promised to reset on 18 February but had never actually done it. I entered the Democratic Party primaries for the upcoming presidential election, one of only two times I have done this, and endorsed Domai. Although, on 6 March, Sandy Weathers won the primaries over Domai, Domai remained in the election as he had won the earlier set of primaries (there were two primaries for the same election). That same day, I began a campaign to be elected chairman of the Democratic Party, with the endorsement of Domai, who had switch to the Republican Party in order to benefit from their higher support. The next day, Bernie Sanders resigned in favour of Spencer Martin, who became chairman. The battle for the chairmanship was frought, with Jon Stewart, George Freedom, and Jim B. Johnson going all-out in support of me, alongside the presidential election. Among the highlights of this period was a chairman debate with Spencer Martin, and accusing him of being a Canadian spy. By 14 March, I had 16 chair votes to Martin's 22 votes. The next day, Domai won the presidency by around 10% of the vote. I had campaigned for him many times with the funds he had taken from the treasury before Sanders became chairman. HHH asked Martin, after Domai's victory, whether he should step down, and in a shock move he did and handed over the party to me. Later in the day, I became chairman in game with the vote count being roughly 25-15. HHH awarded all Domai supporters the Presidential Medal of Freedom. During my brief time as chairman, I initiated a 12 point plan for party unity. The appointments I made were Spencer Martin as Party Communications Manager, Sandy Weathers as National Election Coordinator, Lance Cameron as Senate Minority Leader, and Jim B. Johnson, George Freedom, and Jon Stewart as the Party Funding Triumvirate. I also got Cameron to propose a State Infrastructure Bill that served as the HHH Presidential Library, which also received Republican support. The next day, on 16 March, the Oppressive Games servers went down in the Great Rumcode Collapse. I renamed the Coup Dems server as the Holy Domaiscan Order in Domai's honour. POWER II The servers returned on around the 21 March, and I initially created an account along with a number of alts in order to try and form a party, however they were shortly after deleted and I did not remake an account. I was encouraged by some, notably Heydrich and Pizo, to take the lead on reforming a Democratic Party-like body, but I refused, and Jon Stewart instead played the key role in forming the New Deal Alliance, shortly after becoming its chairman. I did not return to POWER until 27 June. I joined in the state of Hawaii as an NDA member and on 29 June was elected as a Senator, defeating a Reform Party candidate. I was also re-elected prior to the reset. POWER III On 3 July the game reset. I joined as Jéff Rollandé back in Hawaii, and I was elected as its first Governor on 7 July, although I accidentally moved to Utah on 10 July. Noticing a Pacific Regional Chair vacancy, I volunteered for the spot and was appointed on 4 July. I was also appointed to the KGB in the first few days of POWER III, becoming one of its original members. After moving to Utah, I remained in the state for some time, running against Republicans but unsuccessfully. On 27 July, I moved to Delaware in order to fill the empty Senate seat there. Although I was in the South region, I remained as Regional Chair for the Pacific. By 31 July, I had already become bored and frustrated with the game again. I created a new role, Senate Minority Leader, with the intention of focusing on improving things in the Senate. I worked with Raymond for two or three days in the Whips' Office, but continued to be bored. On 2 August, I defected to the Democratic People's Union. I adopted a new persona, Lumpenbourgeoisie, but lost my re-election for the Senate in Delaware. On 3 August, along with Peter Piper, I left the DPU and joined the Green Party. Blanche Lincoln had recently left the party and had 0 members at the time. We decided to focus on making the Greens great again, and had a number of plans, but the next day John McAfee logged into one of his alts with higher party power in the Greens and purged us both. After this, I returned to the Greens briefly before joining Second Renaissance for a few hours. Collaborating with Piper, I decided to log into one of my inactive alts, Captain Not An Alt, and founded a new party - Fuck Rumsod Party 2.0 - with the Trump goatse image as its party symbol. I moved to California from Delaware and entered the race against Democratic Party chair Franklin Delano Roosevelt for the California governorship. Within a couple days, Rumsod deleted the FRP 2.0, and so I joined the Libertarians along with Piper. Unfortunately, I lost the election, but it was quite amusing. After it ended, I re-joined the Democrats. I remained in California for a period before moving back to Hawaii in order to assist Shubh Sharma in holding down the governorship to attempt to win a seat from the ASC myself. I remained in the state for a long period of time, before moving to Kentucky where there was a potential Senate seat. I was elected on my first attempt as Mike Molyneux, the incumbent, forgot to enter. After just one term, which included proposing a glitched bill, I was nominated by Heydrich to serve as Secretary of the Treasury in the Anglo Cabinet. I was confirmed by the Senate 33-7, and moved to New Mexico after my confirmation. The period of the Anglo Cabinet was one of many jokes. My actions included sending Thomas Eris, in his capacity of the Chief of the Bureau of Engraving and Printing Police, to deal with Hurricane Harvey, and changing the US currency to the Pound Sterling. During the Tenth Presidential Election, I built PSO for FDR across the board using my extra power from the cabinet. Immediately following FDR's victory, the President and Vice President positions were both vacant, and with Pott deleted, I was the highest person on the executive page for a brief period of time. I remained as Secretary until two days after the election, when Jean Lannes became Secretary. Failing to get elected in New Mexico, I moved to Hawaii to run against Cool Moose Party members, alongside other Democrats including Patrick Higgins and Josip Broz Tito. I failed to gain much traction in Hawaii, without help from Democrats in the Discord, who refused to coordinate with me. I effectively left the game, going inactive for hundreds of hours at a time. It was at this time that I devised a Republican Party personality, Air Vice-Marshal, and began to infiltrate the ranks of the GOP. As Air Vice-Marshal, I was key to confirming the existence of the lobby exploit in Connecticut to the GOP, I became a Deputy Regional Chair and then Strategy Intern and Office, and I also served one term as Governor of Connecticut. Both the Rolland and Air Vice-Marshal account were in Connecticut, as well as two other of my alts, when the Massacre took place. Both Rolland and Air Vice-Marshal survived. I revealed myself to be Air Vice-Marshal after the Adrian/weeb coup, having fed quantities of information to Tom Jason prior to leaving. On November 5, I co-founded the Manx Labour Party in Connecticut alongside Charles James Fox and Harry Reinfeld. It was created after all three of us had been ostracized by the Democratic leadership, under the line "Remember, remember, the 5th of November, Democrat treason and plot." The party only attracted one other member, Jack Reed, formerly of the ASC. The party, through a variety of tricks and machinations, was able to elect Harry Reinfeld as a Senator from Connecticut for multiple terms, but that was their only success. On 8 November, Fox and I both quit POWER. POWER IV I returned for POWER IV, where I joined as Toastmaster and as a member of the Green Party in the state of California. I had formerly been involved in the DPU at the end of POWER III, and the DPU decided to adopt the Green Party as its own in this iteration. I attempted to chase the head of the Women's Lobby, Jim Jones, but gave up at around 100 relationship with the lobby. After failing to make any gains in California, I moved to Minnesota as part of the Green's strategy. I played a key part in AAing and saw Jeremy Corbyn (aka Enoch) elected as Governor, defeating Fancy Ray. When Rumsod implemented the House of Representatives, I took advantage of the lack of opposition and moved to Colorado, where I won all 7 House seats on 15 January. I continued to win seats through the rest of the iteration. I proposed two bills in this time, the Desperately-needed Infrastructure for Colorado Kids (DICK) Act, a Colorado infrastructure bill, and the Act for Securing Society (ASS), a poll tax bill. Neither passed. I was elected as an Organizer for the Greens on 13 January, and pushed a strategy that focused on winning House seats. This resulted in the Greens becoming the fourth largest party in the House, ahead of the Freedom Caucus and Imperial Japanese Party. On 24 January, I joined in the beta period in POWER UK as Jim Hacker, and was a Board Member for the Conservative Party during this short period under Harry Reinfeld as leader. POWER V When POWER V was launched on 25 January, I joined in North West England as Jim Hacker. I supported Marcus Aurelius for chairman in the early days of the iteration. I moved to the Yorkshire and the Humber region to contest it for the party, later coming into conflict with pro-Enoch player Precious White (aka Jim Jones). I was also key to resolving the chairman battle and moved over to the Enoch party along with Reinfeld. On 28 January, after getting bored with the UK and seeing a new opportunity, I asked Rumsod to delete my account and then I moved to France. In France, I registered as Officer Crabtree. I became the first member of Parti socialiste, and remained as its chairman through my time in France, and often its only member. In the first election, on 1 February, I won 136 seats, the largest of any single politician. I passed a number of bills, including one that halved the military budget and a vote holiday bill. On 3 February, I proposed myself as the first President. It received bipartisan backing and passed 383-83 the next day. During this period, I offered my tacit support to the Sandra Colbert (as US President)'s plan for war with Japan. Efforts were made to expand relations with other countries, especially Mexico, the United States, the UK, and Canada. Alliances were passed with the USA, Mexico, Canada, Australia; Free Movement with the UK, Canada; Free Trade with USA, Mexico, Australia, Canada; Military Aid to Canada; and finally Japan was condemned. I appointed a cabinet as soon as possible, nominating Bob Ross as Minister of Foreign Affairs, Jake as Finance Minister, Phoenix Scipio as Minister of Defense, and Manuel Valls as Minister of the Interior. Only Scipio's nomination was defeated, so I appointed Roslin in his place. On 12 February, Roslin proposed a bill to make himself President. Several hours later, Manuel Valls proposed himself as President. Though Roslin's bill was defeated 137–246, Valls' passed the Legislature 258–205 on 14 February 2018. As I lost the presidency, Himmler, the Chancellor of Germany, was advocating for war with France. He was subsequently deleted by Rumsod for "Nazi shit". During the Great Wall Street Crash(es), I was briefly CEO of AXA, before owning a large number of shares in the Industrial and Commercial Bank of China (ICBC) under Sam Hyde. My financial ingenuity put me on the first page of the World's Wealthiest Individuals, peaking at around $165 million of personal capital. On 16 February, I assumed office as Manuel Valls' Minister of Foreign Affairs, but the next day I asked Rumsod to delete my politician and returned to the United States of America, as a Democrat in the state of Nevada. I entered the empty House primary in Nevada and was elected with all four seats on 18 February 2018. I ran in the 4th Speaker of the House Election in the Democratic Party that took place from 26 February to 28 February. My running mate was Zach Martelli, the Democratic Party House delegation head in Texas. We sadly lost the election to incumbent Speaker Richard Evans. In the first round, the results were 50% to Evans, 30.8% to me, and 19.2% to Higgins. In the second round, Evans won with 58% to my 42%. In the whip election, there was only one round, as Theodore Sanders won with 53.8%, Martelli came second with 26.9%, and Jessica Cryonax, Higgins' nominee, came third with 19.2%. On 27 February, I was confirmed as the first General-Secretary of the North American Free Trade Agreement (NAFTA). Having been proposed by the Mexican Minister of Foreign Affairs, Jesus von McFaggotface, my nomination was approved by the two other NAFTA foreign ministers at the time: Secretary of State Laura Fernandez and Canadian Minister of Foreign Affairs Carla Speights. However, due to a glitch, I only assumed office on 1 March. On 6 March, I defected to the Republican Party. I was initially appointed as a Mechanical Advisor but was appointed to Heydrich's Committee during an internal reshuffle on 7 March. On 6 March, Secretary of State Laura Fernandez tried to remove me as General-Secretary of NAFTA by appointing Sandra Colbert. However, the plan backfired as Mexico announced it would pull out of NAFTA if that happened. Eventually, Justin Trudeau, the new Canadian Foreign Minister, was convinced to vote against the proposal, ensuring I remained in his position. A "compromise" proposal by Trudeau, that installed him as General-Secretary despite opposition from Mexico, passed on 8 March. I had been elected as Governor of Nevada on 2 March, after Sherri Pong was deleted and relocated to Russia. I was forced to primary Loki, a former Republican in the state who had defected to the Democrats. My first re-election was uncontested, but, in his second re-election on 10 March, I fought the election against incumbent Democratic Senator, Dr. William Burst. Rolland won the election by a significant margin. However, due to launching a high number of attack ads in the cycle on 11 March, I was attacked by Democrats who reduced his State Influence to just over 2%. I was consequently primaried by a recent Democrat recruit, Keith Jackson. At the last moment of the primaries, I switched to the Democratic Party, ensuring I remained in the race. Within a few hours of this, Rumsod came online and deleted Jackson for being an alt of Ted Kennedy, the Democrats' Senate Majority Leader. I was able to win re-elected uncontested. In my fouth re-election, both Jeb Bush, who had just lost his Louisiana governor's election and was soon to become Secretary of Homeland Security, and Sandra Colbert, the incumbent Secretary of Defense, moved to Nevada to take me on. However, on 15 March, the one year anniversary of me taking over the Democrats, I announced my retirement in order to focus on exams. After a brief, one-week retirement, I returned to POWER and to the Republican Party. Having lost my lobby to Bruce Weber, I was elected as a Congressman from Nevada, serving several terms in the House with a varying number of seats. In most elections, these seats were shared with Fancy Ray. On 4 April, I moved to South Carolina and was elected to the House in that state, replacing Dino Saur who had recently been deleted. That same day, I was promoted to AA Officer by Jeb Bush, who had defected from the Democrats to the Republican Party. Bush later defected back, with it having been revealed that he was a spy. On 8 April, I left the Republican Party to form my own party, the Tax the American Job Creators Party (TAJCP). As the chairman of TAJCP, I was able to recruit Harry Reinfeld, former GOP whip. I moved to Texas where I built TAJCP PSO, and was able to serve two terms as a Congressman, firstly with 11 seats, and secondly with 12 seats, topping the polls in both terms. During this, Reinfeld served two terms as a Congressman from Nebraska, with 3 seats each term. For both of these House terms, TAJCP constituted the fifth largest party in the House of Representatives. On 13 April, Harry moved to Texas to take my seats in the House, as I moved to contest Sen. Strasser (R-TX) for his Senate 2 seat in Texas. Offices held In-game * Senator from Nevada: 30 December 2016 – 23 January 2017; 27 January 2017 – 4 February 2017 * Senator from Hawaii: 29 June 2017 – 3 July 2017 * Governor of Hawaii: 7 July 2017 – 10 July 2017 * Senator from Delaware: 30 July 2017 – 3 August 2017 * Senator from Kentucky: 26 August 2017 – 30 August 2017 * Secretary of the Treasury: 30 August 2017 – 14 September 2017 * Head of the Green Delegation to the House from Colorado: 15 January 2018 – 25 January 2018 * French Legislator: 13 February 2018 – 17 February 2018; 2 February 2018 – 4 February 2018 * President of France: 4 February 2018 – 14 February 2018 * French Minister of Foreign Affairs: 16 February 2018 – 17 February 2018 * Head of the Democratic Delegation to the House from Nevada: 18 February 2018 – 28 February 2018 * General-Secretary of the North American Free Trade Agreement (NAFTA): 1 March 2018 – 8 March 2018 * Governor of Nevada: 2 March 2018 – 17 March 2018; 22 February 2017 – 2 March 2017; 6 March 2017 – 16 March 2017 * Head of the Republican Delegation to the House from Nevada: 26 March 2018 – 4 April 2018 * Head of the Republican Delegation to the House from South Carolina: 4 April 2018 – 8 April 2018 * Head of the TAJCP Delegation to the House from Texas: 8 April 2018 – 13 April 2018 * Senator from Texas: 16 April 2018 – present Party * Deputy Regional Chair for the West/Southwest Region: 17 January 2017 – 14 February 2017 * Chairman of the Democratic Party: 15 March 2017 – 16 March 2017 * Regional Chair for the Pacific: 4 July 2017 – 31 July 2017 * Senate Minority Leader: 31 July 2017 – 2 August 2017 * Deputy Chairman of the Manx Labour Party: 5 November 2017 – 8 November 2017 * Organizer for the Green People's Union: 13 January 2018 – 25 January 2018 * Board Member for the Conservative and Unionist Party (pro-Marcus): 25 January 2018 – 27 January 2018 * Chairman of Parti socialiste: 28 January 2018 – 17 February 2018 * GOP Mechanical Advisor: 6 March 2018 – 7 March 2018 * Heydrich's Committee: 7 March 2018 – 15 March 2018 * GOP AA Officer: 4 April 2018 – 8 April 2018 * Chairman of the Tax the American Job Creators Party: 8 April 2018 – present Alts * Air Vice-Marshal * Haddock * Uncle Sam Air Vice-Marshal * Governor of Connecticut: 4 November 2017 – 8 November 2017 * Deputy Regional Chair for the Atlantic: 30 October 2017 – 6 November 2017 * Strategy Intern: 3 November 2017 – 6 November 2017 * Strategy Officer: 6 November 2017 – 8 November 2017 Haddock * Senator from Oklahoma: 6 October 2017 – 10 October 2017 * Vice Chair of the Liberal Democrats: October 2017 Uncle Sam * Representative from South Carolina: March 2018 Gallery Jeff Rolland2.jpg|Original image used by Rolland in December 2016 until his first election. Jeff Rolland.jpg|Image used by Rolland throughout POWER I and most of POWER III. Jeff Rollande.png|Image used by Rolland at the start of POWER III. Winstanley.png|Image used by Rolland in his Lumpenbourgeoisie persona. Reinfeld meme video still.png|Still from Harry Reinfeld's video "The Battle for California: The Outcome" Labor Unions Head.png|Screenshot of Rolland's brief tenure as Head of the Labor Unions Lobby. Jeff Rolland NDA.png|Jeff Rolland as Senator from Hawaii at the end of POWER II. Campaign ad.png|Still from Rolland's own video "California recall ad". Power Stats Pre Reset.jpg|Screenshot of Rolland's profile c. February 2017. Rolland vs Mosley.png|A screenshot of Rolland vs Mosley in a late February Nevada Governors' race. First election.png|A screenshot of Rumcoded polling in Rolland's first election. Spencer resigns.jpg|Spencer Martin's resignation and handing over the party to Rolland. 12 point plan.jpg|Rolland's 12 point plan as party chair. European Democrats still.jpg|Still from Carl Klang's video "European DemocRATS". Jeff Painting.png|Official White House portrait of Jeff Rolland. Acting President Jeff.png|De facto Acting President Jeff Rolland. Crabtree_cropped.png|Officer Crabtree image initially used by Rolland.. UK-France Summit.png God bless jeff.png great help.png Legitimate chair.png cavalry charges.png 25-15_votes.png Becoming_RC.png Harry_primaries_Dems_POWER_IV.png JEFF_role.png Raymond_Democrats.png|A fake Raymond Democratic Party coup server set up Response_to_Let's_Play.png Rolland_for_Chair_Advert.png Spencer_as_foreign_agent.png Category:Democratic Party politicians Category:Democratic Party chairs Category:Presidents of France Category:Secretaries of the Treasury Category:Green Party (USA) politicians Category:Domai Loyalists Category:Democratic Party regional chairs